Practical Joke Gone Wrong
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: What happens when a practical joke played by Bella and Edward for the rest of the Cullen kids backfies? Will they come out better off or worse than before?


**Disclaimer: Not mine because my name isn't Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I'm currently still posting Forks: Where Vampires go tot find their Mate, but I will not be updating until Monday, this is just a little something to keep you laughing until then. Enjoy.**

**Practical Joke Gone Wrong**

**BPOV**

I don't know how or when it happened, but all of the sudden, our practical joke turned into an actual fight…

**APOV**

I saw two visions so fast that I couldn't be entirely sure of what they were. Edward and Bella were planning something that involves me, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet. It looked like we were watching them have an all out war with words. The second vision involved only me. Bella mentioned my name and Edward didn't look happy about it, but he nodded. I wonder what it is they're up to.

**EPOV**

"Emmet! Get the hell out!" I rushed out of bed to shove him out of my room and slam the door in his face. I was lying in bed with my Bella kissing her when Emmet burst in without knocking.

"I don't know why you bother closing the door, it's not like you're ever going to do it with her. I mean geez you've been dating like a year now; stop being such a prude." He said from the other side. Bella lay on the bed giggling. She liked to chuckle at my expense and I let her. I turned and flashed a feral smile in her direction.

"Is something funny, love?" She nodded, still laughing. In a flash I was on top of her. She didn't flinch, but instead pulled my head down to hers. She had a gift for helping me to set my anger aside, I'll give her that one.

**BPOV**

UGHH, I am so sick of being interrupted. It's happened every time we're at his house for the last two weeks. Just because we're not 'doing it' doesn't mean that what we are doing isn't any less intimate. As I was kissing Edward to soothe his anger after yelling at Emmet, I was struck with inspiration. It was time to get back at them.

"Edward, stop." He lifted his head from my neck. His eyes were dark with love for me.

"Will you take me to the meadow, like now?" He saw in my eyes that I needed to talk to him privately without interruptions and nodded. We left through his bedroom window.

As soon as we got there, I told him what I wanted to do and he agreed to play along. It would get back at the four of them for the constant interruptions, and Jasper for manipulating our emotions where we were actually getting steamy. We had to play it carefully so that Alice didn't have too much warning and also that Esme and Carlisle were out of the house. That didn't matter as much because they weren't our focus. We enjoyed our privacy a little before going back.

Two weeks later, everything changed…

**EPOV**

This is it; time to pull our prank. I heard them turn off the main road and onto our driveway. Carlisle and Esme were still here, but we wouldn't get another opportunity like this. I got up off the bed and angrily buttoned my shirt.

"God Bella, why do you always have to push my limits?" I shouted at her and then winked. She knew that the game was on and also left the bed.

"I wouldn't have to push your limits if you would just give me a little more!" I left the room, knowing she would follow me.

"Haven't you had enough near death experiences? Do you really need to go looking for them now?"

"Oh please, no one has ever died from foreplay." I was leading her out to the back porch. I knew that we had an audience at this point and heard several chuckles, though I knew Bella could only her Emmet's laughing.

"I could kill you, Bella." I knew that Carlisle and Esme were standing in the doorway, listening to us. The rest of them were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, you keep saying that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already." I was shocked, hoping she didn't truly feel this way. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, but I had to put it aside so Jasper wouldn't be onto us. I heard all of them gasp. I knew that they were all shouting at me in their heads, but I couldn't hear them.

"Of course, it wouldn't be such a problem if you would just have the balls to change me like I asked you to do a year ago!" Wow, she wasn't acting anymore, I know because she isn't that good of an actress. I could tell that Jasper wasn't influencing her either.

"Again, so eager to embrace death. You must be masochistic."

"Then I'm not the only one. Changing me would make my life and your life easier."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just as masochistic if you continue to torture yourself with the scent of my blood. I'm sick of it."

"Is it so bad that I want to be married first?"

"Newsflash Edward, your seventeen! Seventeen year olds are supposed to be horny as hell. Here I am embracing my hormones and it sucks to be constantly rejected."

"Well excuse me for the way I was raised by my mother. I want to be married before I give it up."

"I think it's because you're afraid that you won't be able to get it up and since we'll be married, I'll be stuck with you for eternity." Emmet laughed at him.

"Is that so?"

"Bella, I think…"

"Butt out Carlisle." She snapped at him. I was shocked, again.

"You're right, I am afraid, for you. YOU WILL GET HURT!"

"At this point Edward, I'm doubting that you even have one." She was really dealing some low blows. I was starting to get angry.

"Bella, you should stop before I lose control."

"Like that could happen." She turned away from me and tried to discreetly wipe away a tear.

"Trust me, my dear, I do have one and it works just fine."

"Prove it." She whispered and started to walk away. All of my family gasped and we waiting for my next move. They want a show, they'll have one. I grabbed Bella's arm and turned her to face me.

"You want proof, you say?" She nodded. Her eyes widened when I reached for my belt and opened my pants for her.

"Go ahead and look then." She looked at my family, finally realizing just how close they were.

"Now who's afraid?" I whispered after a minute and fastened my pants. Her eyes flashed with true anger.

"Asshole!" She turned and walked away, through my family; who parted for her like the Red Sea. I saw her wiping her face of tears. She went into the house. I heard her pick something up and come back out. She didn't look at anyone as she climbed in my car. I blocked her from getting in the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going home. I figured you would let me borrow your car instead of keying it."

"Go ahead and try it."

"Never mind." She dropped the keys at my feet and walked away. She didn't actually think I was going to let her walk all the way home, did she? I debated whether or not to chase after her.

"Dude, she's feeling angry and rejected. Now would be the time to fix it." Jasper advised me.

"Do it privately, she won't like it if you try to have this discussion in front of all of us." Alice added. I nodded and jogged to catch up to her. She said nothing as I joined her and neither did I for that matter. Her hands were together and she was playing with the ring I gave her. The wedding was still six weeks away. When I knew we were out of hearing distance, I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella. I took it too far."

"I'm sorry too. I was egging you on." She whispered.

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Sometimes. It hurts to be pushed away all the time. I know you are doing it for my safety, but I think that there are a few things we could do without it being life or death with me."

"Like what?"

"You don't touch me. I want to be able to touch you." I started to protest, but she held up her hand.

"I'm not saying that clothes have to be removed. You've never even touched my butt, Edward. What was I supposed to think?"

"That I respect you?"

"I already know you respect me and I know that you love me, but what I don't think you realize is that I need to be able to express my hormonal urges sometimes. I'm only human after all."

"I'm all too aware of that fact."

"You also take it to the extreme. You can hold me tighter than you do; sometimes I would like that."

"I don't know how." I hung my head. She stepped into my personal space and hugged me. Automatically, my arms wrapped around her.

"Tighter." She mumbled. So I did.

"Tighter." She said and I did as she asked until she told me to stop.

"Feels good." I was surprised by how tight she wanted to be held. When I felt her arm move, I broke the hold.

"See? I'm not as breakable as you think I am if you just listen to me."

"You are still breakable, Bella. I would be devastated if you got hurt because of me."

"I know I'm still breakable for now, but you have to listen to me. I know what my pain tolerance is and you have to believe me when I say that I can handle more. You can't keep deciding that for me."

"Ok. I'll try." She pulled on my neck and I allowed her to lower my lips to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt her lift her leg around my waist. I picked her up to help her out.

"See, now you have your hands on my butt. It feels good. I feel safe."

"I've always liked your butt. It feels just as good as I thought it would." She laughed and then turned serious.

"Edward, we're getting married in a few weeks. You've promised to 'try' with me, but how can you let your control go from the batter's box to a homerun? I will truly get hurt if you don't loosen up a little and experiment with me. You need to know what my whole body feels like and how much pressure I can handle. You need to get used to the feel of my touch on your body. I don't want to see anything yet, but I would like to feel you pressed against me. I will teach you the secrets of my body, teach you what I like and how I want to be touched. I will even show you what I look like when I…entertain myself in my room." My eyes widened. How did I not know she did that?

"I don't do it often; usually when you're going to be gone for the weekend." She answered my unspoken question.

"Do you ever…you know?"

"No, I don't."

"Really? It feels really good. Will you try it with me? Will you try it for me?"

"I'll think about it." She kissed me again and I realized I was still holding her up against my body. I knew she could feel the state of my mind right now.

"I guess I don't have to doubt that anymore." She laughed against my mouth. I laughed and set her down.

"I'm so sorry that you've been feeling like this for so long. How can I make it up to you?"

"Alice and I are supposed to go out for a Bella Barbie day, which is punishment in and of itself for me, you've just volunteered to join us and carry bags. It should be true torture because we walk at my slow human pace." He groaned, but nodded.

"You'll be expected to contribute your opinion on everything she'll make me model for you. I'm sorry for not sharing my true feelings with you before now. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, for one, start talking to me about it instead of letting it build up like it has."

"Agreed."

"And two, you have to wash all of my cars in a bikini." She looked horrified.

"You did say I have to get used to your body and I can't think of a safer way, can you?"

"No, but can you make sure that your family isn't here? I don't want to be laughed at; especially by Emmet."

"Ok, that's fair. Shall we go back and explain ourselves?"

"We should go back; I need to apologize to Carlisle." I walked her back to the house and we walked right in. As I expected, they were all sitting in the family room.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for snapping at you. You didn't deserve it."

"Apology accepted."

"Alice, the next time you take Bella out shopping, I volunteer to go with to offer my opinion and carry the bags." I said. Bella grabbed my hand.

"So that's what that vision was all about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Two weeks ago, I had two visions. The first was of you arguing and in the second, Bella said my name and Edward agreed with his head hanging down. I didn't know what it was about though."

"Oh, we've owe you all an explanation for that." Bella said and looked at me.

"We were getting really tired of all of you interrupting us whenever we were alone and so we staged this argument. We had no idea that it would turn into a real one. We apologize for that. It was mostly because of Jasper, we didn't like that he was taking our good emotions and projecting them through the house. It was usually what stopped us because we couldn't go all the way without risk to her life."

"What I was feeling from the both of you just now wasn't artificial."

"We know; we've talked about it." Bella said without any further explanation. God, I love her. She walked into the kitchen after that to get a snack. I followed her.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" I caught a smirk on her face even though she didn't look at me. Uh-oh. She said nothing as she finished her apple and water. I got really nervous when she took my hand and indicated that I should follow her up to my room. She closed the door and locked it, like that would stop anyone in this house, but she did send a message since I knew that they could all hear it. Bella must have made a decision on my behalf because I heard Alice telling everyone to leave the house. She approached me like I was her prey, which is pretty ironic, but nevertheless, I backed away. She had me trapped when my legs hit the side of the bed. Her light touch to my chest had me lying on my back with my feet still on the floor. She crawled on top of me and sat on my hips. She took my hands and I allowed her to place them near my head. She wasn't speaking, but her words were loud and clear. I wasn't allowed to touch her right now. The next thing she did was unbutton my shirt and expose my chest. Her soft and warm little hands rubbed all over, creating wonderful feelings on my body. I closed my eyes to enjoy her touch when I heard the whisper of fabric moving. I looked up to see her without her shirt, showing me her lovely navy blue bra. Her hands were faster than my mouth was because she had her fingers covering it before I could open it to protest. She shook her head and leaned down to kiss me. Her tongue licked at my lips, coaxing mine out. Immediately, she sucked it into her own very warm mouth. I couldn't suppress my moan.

I felt her feel her way up my arms to my hands, still beside my head. She took them in her own and placed them on her waist. She sat up and looked at me.

"Edward, look at me. Look at my body; enjoy it." Well, she did have a beautiful body. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own when they ran up her sides, brushing against her breasts. One hand reached for her face and traced an imaginary path down her neck to cup a breast. It was so soft and warm. Bella moaned and I removed it immediately out of fear of hurting her. She put my hand back.

"It feels good. You have to trust that I will tell you if something hurts." I nodded.

"You can squeeze it a little if you want." She kept her hand on top of mine to show me how much pressure I should use and what feels good to her. I was sure that she could feel just how much I was enjoying myself. I pulled her down to kiss me and the heat emanating from her body made me feel like I was on fire; so much more intense than when we are wearing clothes. Her skin is so smooth, I wanted to take the bra off. I fingered the clasp in a questioning manner, but she shook her head.

"Not today. I don't want us to get carried away." I nodded and noticed that other than my shirt, she made no move to touch me. Just as I was about to say something, her hot little hands were on my chest. She broke our kiss so she could trail kisses over my exposed skin. She even bit me! I liked it too. I rolled her over so that I was now the aggressor.

"Why did you bite me?" She smiled up at me. I liked how she looked underneath me with no shirt.

"Lose the shirt and I'll tell you." It was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I wanted to. You taste good." God, she was going to kill me. For all of the years I have lived as a virtually indestructible being, a mere little human was going to kill me. Her soft little hands ran through my hair as she peppered my face with kisses. Her legs wrapped around my hips and I instinctively bucked into her; that's when I stopped. I was across the room before she realized I was gone from her arms.

"Give me a moment. Did I hurt you just now?"

"No. Maybe we should stop for now. We've crossed a lot of boundaries tonight." She was reaching for her shirt and I was sad to see it cover her body again. She had a point though.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you for pushing me."

"Thank you for letting me. It felt good."

"Yes it did." I agreed.

"Would it be too tempting for you if we stayed together overnight?"

"Probably. I think it would be best for me to take you home and go hunting."

"Ok." She looked sad and I pulled her into my arms.

"I love you." She kissed me.

"I love you too. Ok, take me home." We walked to my car and I drove her home.

"Bella, can I take you out tomorrow night? Maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Will you actually eat food this time?"

"If you insist." I grumbled.

"Then, yes; I'd love to." She kissed me and hopped out of the car before I had the chance to be a gentleman and get the door for her. I still walked her to the door. When she was inside and I heard the lock click, I took my car and went home. I definitely needed to go hunting, so I took off into the woods. I stayed near Bella's house, but didn't invade her room this time. I wouldn't be able to restrain myself.

**BPOV**

Ok, that was interesting. It actually felt good to tell him how I was feeling even though I regret having his family present for it. I was shocked when he opened his pants in front of me. I knew that something needed to change. I walked away before I said something I would regret. He stopped me from keying his car and caught up to me as I walked away, I knew he would. When we talked in private, I was horrified at having to wash his cars in a bikini. I really hoped he was able to get the family to stay away that day. I loved the feeling of his arms on and around me. I had an unbeatable point, he has to trust me that I know what my pain limits are. I led him upstairs and I knew that he let me control him, but I didn't care, as long as he wasn't stopping. I was nervous, shedding my shirt for him, but his touch soothed my nerves. Oh boy, did his touch feel amazing on my body. I always enjoyed the tingle that his touch sent through me when we held hands or kissed. That was nothing compared to having his bare chest touching my bra covered one or his hand on my breast. It felt wonderful when he bucked his hips into me and I mourned the loss when he was suddenly gone. We agreed that we had pushed the limits enough for today and he drove me home. I wasn't sure if I was going to see him before our date tomorrow, but I knew he wouldn't be far from me. I changed and got ready for bed. I hung out with my dad for a while and then read until I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward.

**EPOV**

It was torture to keep myself from her room last night, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew that once I let myself start to drop some of the barriers I had set up, that it would get very intense very quick and I wasn't ready for that. Bella was right though, if I don't start this now, then she really will get hurt on our wedding night. I knew that she was starving for some physical affection from me, but we had to go slow. It was too easy to be myself around her and keeping the leash on my true vampire lust was important until she was changed. I was just glad that there were no other vampires in the area otherwise I would be insane with the need to claim her and mark her as mine.

Our date that night went well. I bravely ate my dinner with her and excused myself during the movie to purge my meal. Bella had gotten a little more hands on with me in the darkness and I found myself enjoying the little smile that resided on her face. Her touch sent tingles up and down my thigh. I fought my body to remain in compliance with my demands. Eventually I succeeded, though by that time the movie was over and she was taking her hand away from my body. I gripped her hand in mine and led her to my car. I would have to go on a hunt after she went to sleep. In the car, her hot little hand ended up on my thigh again. I caught it in my own hand and held it there. I didn't need to be distracted while driving and she was the only thing that could take up all of my focus. I didn't want to get her hurt because I wasn't paying attention to the road even though I was able to focus on several things at once. Bella managed to occupy each thought when she touched me. I smiled over at her and she returned it.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time." She said.

"You're welcome. I always enjoy spending time with you." I told her honestly.

"I still can't believe that our wedding is in a few weeks." She said and flexed her fingers in mine.

"Neither can I, my love." I smiled down at her and then leaned in for my kiss.

"I'm going hunting tonight, I may or may not be here tonight." I whispered.

"That's fine, the window will be unlocked as usual." She smiled and cupped my cheek and then went inside. I drove home and went hunting. I did end up back at Bella's, unable to keep myself away from her. I joined her on the bed and loved that she automatically curled herself into my body. This wedding couldn't come fast enough, I thought as I settled in for the night next to my love.

**A/N: That's all for now. I will not update this story until my other one is finished. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


End file.
